1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device for vehicles with an optical fiber that guides a light emitted from a light source into a decoupling bay of the vehicle, with at least one light-decoupling element coupled in the decoupling bay and connected to an end of the optical fiber. The light decoupling element emits the light according to a predetermined light distribution into the environment.
Moreover, the invention relates to a method of illuminating a decoupling bay of a vehicle, whereby light is transmitted from a light source to a light-decoupling element arranged in the decoupling bay via an optical fiber or light guide to facilitate decoupling of the light according to a predetermined/desirable distribution of light.
2. Related Art
From EP 0 678 699 B1, a lighting device for vehicles is known which has light decoupling elements formed to allow the generation of a predetermined distribution of light e.g. to provide low beam, high beam or fog light functionality. The light decoupling elements are arranged on peripheral areas of the vehicle""s body shell. The light-decoupling element is connected to an optical fiber; a light generated by a light source is coupled to the other end of the optical fiber and transmitted to the light-decoupling element via the optical fiber. This type of lighting system facilitates a space saving decoupling of the light because the contour of a body opening may be adapted to the contour of the light decoupling element. Alternatively, however, it is possible to arrange the light decoupling elements like a headlight casing in a common decoupling bay. Appropriately, this decoupling bay is covered with a preferably translucent covering pane.
An object of the present invention is to further develop a lighting device for vehicles, which provides a variable visual appearance of a light decoupling element and/or a decoupling bay.
To achieve the object of the present invention, the lighting device in accordance with the present invention includes a decoupling bay lighting device for the illumination of the decoupling bay and/or the light-decoupling element that is integrated in the decoupling bay.
An advantage of the lighting device in accordance with the present invention is that in the decoupling bay a decoupling bay lighting device is provided in a space-saving manner that facilitates the illumination of the entire decoupling bay or parts thereof in accordance with design and technical requirements. Thus, an esthetically pleasing appearance is rendered to the decoupling bay and/or a light-decoupling element. The decoupling bay lighting device is designed such that a homogeneous illumination of the decoupling bay is ensured. In addition, the decoupling bay lighting device can visually highlight the appearance of various elements, specifically, the contour of individual components such as the light-decoupling device.
The present invention achieves illumination of the decoupling bay by way of light engineering. In addition, actual illumination the light-decoupling element arranged in the decoupling bay is also within the purview of the present invention.
The illumination in the off-state of the light-decoupling element is realized by implementing via light engineering a xe2x80x9cstagingxe2x80x9d of the decoupling bay receiving the light-decoupling element. However, illumination in the on-state of one or several light decoupling elements wherebyxe2x80x94specifically if the decoupling bay lighting device is arranged in the peripheral section of the decoupling bayxe2x80x94an ambient lighting of the decoupling bay is provided which has a favorable effect on the subjective visual feeling and/or perception of approaching road users. The decoupling bay lighting device hence contributes to the homogenization of the light irradiated by means of the light decoupling elements.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the lighting device a decoupling bay lighting device is arranged in the peripheral section of a light-decoupling element. This peripheral section is visually ineffective for the predetermined illumination function generated by the light-decoupling element such that the decoupling bay lighting device can be arranged in a space-saving way.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the decoupling bay lighting device, the latter has an additional light source and/or an additional light-decoupling element coupled with an additional light guide. The additional light source and/or the additional light decoupling element can in turn have their own optical control elements that achieve a desired visual effect in concert with the visually effective contour of light decoupling element. Specifically, the additional light source and/or the additional light decoupling element can be arranged in such a way that a corresponding visual effect is generated above a light/dark limit of a light distribution generated by the light decoupling element, thereby creating an improved effect of the ambient lighting of the decoupling bay. With this embodiment, the light-decoupling element is preferably fitted with a spherical contour on the face to offer a lower beam function.
The visually effective area of a light-decoupling element can be exploited advantageously for the decoupling bay lighting device to obtain an increased brilliance of the light-decoupling element under esthetic aspects. The light irradiated from the decoupling bay lighting device is guided and/or totally reflected through the light decoupling element such that it can emerge essentially from the face of the light decoupling element. By coloring the additional light decoupling element and/or providing a colored additional light source, the light decoupling element and/or the decoupling bay can be given a colored appearance.
A variable illumination of the decoupling bay independent of the type of light decoupling element can be ensured advantageously by providing the decoupling bay lighting device as an active light source (additional light source etc.). The xe2x80x9cadditional lightxe2x80x9d can be employed specifically for the illumination of the desired part of the bay.
In accordance with a development of the invention, further additional light control elements can be arranged inside the decoupling bay connected with the light-decoupling element and/or with the additional light source and/or the additional light-decoupling element. The additional light control element allows a distribution of the xe2x80x9cadditional lightxe2x80x9d inside the decoupling bay such that a homogeneous illumination of the decoupling bay and/or a homogeneous appearance of the decoupling bay is ensured. Preferably the additional light control element is provided as a translucent carrier plate that also assumes a supporting function for the light decoupling element and/or the additional light source and/or the additional light-decoupling element.
In accordance with additional embodiments of the decoupling bay lighting device pursuant to the present invention, there can be means envisaged to change the appearance of the light decoupling element and/or the decoupling bay in a desired way exclusively by exploiting an external light entering the decoupling bay from the ambience.
In accordance with a first embodiment, a peripheral section of the light-decoupling element can be fitted with a coating with a reflecting effect on light rays roaming inside the light-decoupling element. If the coating is arranged at the rear of the light-decoupling element, this can achieve a lighting and/or increased brilliance of the light-decoupling element. If a colored coating is used, the light-decoupling element can be provided with a corresponding colored character.
In accordance with another variant of the present invention, the decoupling bay lighting device is provided in the form of an external light collector extending inside or outside the light decoupling element and collecting the external light entering from the ambience into the decoupling bay and/or the light decoupling element and guiding it onto the front of the light decoupling element by means of a total reflection and/or refraction. The external light collector that is integrated into the light-decoupling element, an area of the light-decoupling element, which is effective for the actual illumination function, can be advantageously used to collect and specifically decouple the external light. Moreover, because the external light collector projects from the light-decoupling element, a larger portion of the external light may be collected and used for visually highlighting the light-decoupling element.
In accordance with another variant of the present invention, the decoupling bay lighting device is formed by means of coloring an area of the light-decoupling element that is visually ineffective for the illumination function. This represents a specifically simple way of a colored highlighting of the light-decoupling element.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a method for the illumination of a decoupling bay of a vehicle that offers a simple and reliable method for a visual highlighting of the decoupling bay.
The method in accordance with the present invention includes a decoupling bay lighting device arranged in the decoupling bay that is actuated for the ambient and/or background illumination of the decoupling bay irrespective of the actuation of the light decoupling element.
The advantage of the method in accordance with the present invention includes the fact that an additional decoupling bay lighting device that is controlled independently of light decoupling elements provides for variability in the esthetic shaping of the decoupling bay. Moreover, the decoupling bay lighting device can cause an ambient lighting whichxe2x80x94by adding to the light decoupling element""s light radiation causing the illumination functionxe2x80x94has a favorable effect on the human eye in the sense of a reduction of the concentrated overall appearance of the light radiation.
In accordance with the method according to the present invention, it is envisaged to have the decoupling bay lighting device coupled with the starting process of the vehicle such that a continuous and constant illumination of the decoupling bay is ensured. Switching on the decoupling bay lighting device can e.g. take place simultaneously with turning the ignition key such that the switching on of the decoupling bay lighting device can take place automatically and with a reduced effort. Hence, the vehicle is easier to recognize for approaching road users and thus road safety is also increased.
The light irradiated from the decoupling bay lighting device can be irradiated diffusely or specifically directed into a predetermined direction, whereby preferably the intensity of the light and/or the luminance is essentially lower than the intensity of the light and/or the luminance of the light irradiated from the light decoupling element.
Examples of embodiments of the invention are explained below in more detail by means of several drawings.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.